


An Angel From Above

by NeroDragonfucker



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Impressions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7194800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeroDragonfucker/pseuds/NeroDragonfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very quick, short, kinda sloppy little thing i wanted to write about a theoretical first meeting between Pharah and Mercy on the battlefield. I'll probably expand it into more stuff but for now it's standalone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angel From Above

Faheera Amari had grown up hearing stories about the heroes of Overwatch far more personally than most others knew them. Her mother was always telling her stores about the heroes of Overwatch on the few occasions she was able to stay a while at home. She heard endless tales about Jack Morrison's bravery, Wilhelm Reinhardt's honor, Gabriel Reyes' skill and dedication, and Lena Oxton's unshakable optimism. She spoke highly of nearly all of her teammates (she didn't much care for Torbjorn), but the one she spoke the highest of was Dr. Angela Ziegler. Ana told the little Faheera all about the good doctor, her kindness, her incredible intelligence, her passion for what she did. She spoke of how she'd saved Ana's life more times than she could count, flying in through hellish smoke and fire in her Valkyrie suit, hand extended, always there to help an injured teammate. She showed Faheera a picture of Mercy, smiling, her bright blue eyes crinkled slightly. Faheera swore she was looking at an angel.

Faheera Amari's mother disappeared from the face of the Earth after Overwatch HQ exploded, taking it's most beloved leaders with it. Faheera never heard about those heroes again. Life went on without them for quite some time. Sure, some were still around, they still showed up in the news sometimes. Mostly it was Dr. Angela Ziegler who Faheera kept up with. She was travelling around the world, to different combat zones, helping all the wounded she could. She was on a mission of peace and healing. Faheera admired her greatly. She was one of the reasons Faheera signed on to Helix Security.

Overwatch was recalled to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. A second omnic crisis was looming. Faheera, now going mostly by her callsign, Pharah, wanted to join, but she knew that she couldn't. She had her mission, and she could not stray from it. Plus, so many of the heroes she had once admired were gone, or changed. They wouldn't live up to the stories her mother used to tell her. She watched Overwatch's activities, halfheartedly hoping to see her mother pop up in one of the news reports. She never did.

A knock came at her door, rousing Faheera from her slumber. It was her one day off, and she was woken up early by some travelling salesman or post delivery. She grumbled, getting out of bed and trudging towards her apartment door, weaving through boxes full of stuff still left over from her move, empty takeout boxes, and scraps of armor she was tinkering with. She looked through the peephole, seeing nothing but the early morning light. Sighing, she opened the door and looked down to see an envelope on her welcome mat, the emblem of Overwatch emblazoned on the front. Her breath caught in her throat.

The first time she met Dr. Angela Ziegler, Pharah wasn't in the best of shape. She was defending Watchpoint: Gibraltar from an onslaught from Talon. It was her first operation as an actual member of Overwatch. A few minutes into the battle, one of the mercs clipped her jump jet with a bullet and sent her spiraling out of the sky, slamming into the ground. Thankfully she didn't land face first, and the armor absorbed most of the impact, but she still broke a leg, several ribs, and an arm. She cried out in pain as she tried to get up, calling out for a medic. Right after she did, a bright light fell on her. She squinted up, through the visor of her helmet, to see an angel descending from the smoke, her hand outstretched. Pharah would have gasped, but she was in too much pain. Mercy fired up her caduceus staff.

"Do not worry, I have got you!" Faheera felt her bones knitting, warmth flowing through her body as she shot to her feet, ready to get back at Talon. Mercy smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, Miss Amari." She didn't look a day older from the photos her mother had shown her. She smiled and Pharah could do nothing but salute clumsily, stutter something in thanks, and jet away, leaving Mercy giggling. She swept away the remaining Talon mercenaries in a rain of missiles, and the satellite launch continued as planned. She didn't see Angela after the battle, but she could still see her smile in her mind's eye. Was it weird to have a crush on your late/missing mother's coworker? Pharah decided that she would figure that out another night.


End file.
